Prime Suspect
by misorai
Summary: Ejen Ali. Jenny & Rizwan / "Bukankah kau yang bilang barusan, Jenny? Penyusup harus segera dihapuskan." Jenny menghembuskan napas, lalu menerima uluran tangan Rizwan. / Spoiler episode 12 & 13.


Ejen Ali (c) WAU Animation

Warns: Spoiler episode 12 & 13.

* * *

"Inilah sebabnya kau tak pantas menjadi agen." Jenny tersenyum simpul. Dia mengetukkan pulpennya ke hidung Ali. "Dan nampaknya bukan kamu saja. Bakar, Alicia, hingga Jendral, semuanya sama."

Rizwan? Jenny secara tidak sadar tersenyum lebih lebar. Hanya Rizwan yang menyadari keanehan Jenny, bahkan ketika mereka berdua menjalankan misi rahasia dari Jendral Rama.

* * *

 _Tiga hari yang lalu._

"Adakah perkembangan baru, Jenny?"

Rizwanlah yang bertanya. Saat itu sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa di _safehouse_ bawah perpustkaan sekolah. Jendral Rama baru saja memberikan misi kepada dua orang agen ketika Rizwan datang. Selain Rizwan dan Jenny, yang ada di _safehouse_ hanyalah layar yang menunjukkan wajah Rama. Melihat hal itu, Rama mengangguk singkat dan memutuskan koneksi.

Jenny membalikkan badannya. Tangannya masih penuh memegang tab dan pulpen tab-nya. "Saya sudah melihat rekaman kamera lima sampai delapan yang terekam sejak bulan lalu hingga dua minggu yang lalu dengan teliti, tetapi masih tidak menemukan apapun yang mencurigakan." Yang merupakan hal yang benar. Jenny adalah salah satu dari sedikit gen yang tahu dan hapal lokasi-lokasi kamera tersembunyi di _safehouse_ tersebut, mudah baginya untuk bertindak menghindari kamera.

Rizwan mengangguk. "Aku juga sudah melihat kamera satu, dua, dan tiga. Secara eksplisit memang tidak ada yang mencurigakan."

 _Eksplisit_. Jenny merasakan jantungnya berdetak keras, namun berhasil memasang ekspresi penasaran dan bingung-dia hebat dalam berpura-pura, tentu saja. Karena itulah Uno memilihnya. "Eksplisit?"

Rizwan menatap tajam pada Jenny, membuat Jenny semakin yakin ada yang salah. Apakah ada suatu waktu Jenny secara ceroboh melewatkan satu kamera? "Rizwan?" Jenny tetap memainkan perannya. Saat ini belum saatnya untuk mengungkap identitas aslinya.

"Kau tidak melihatnya?"

"Melihat apa?" Jenny semakin gemas, berusaha untuk tidak mendesak.

Rizwan terdiam, masih menatap tajam Jenny. Perlahan, tangannya menuju saku bajunya. Jenny merasa semakin tegang, merasakan keringat dingin meluncur di pelipisnya yang tertutupi rambut merah. "Melihat apa, Rizwan?"

Ternyata Rizwan meraih lolipop di saku bajunya. masih tidak melepaskan pandangan matanya dari Jenny, Rizwan memasukkan manisan tertusuk tersebut dan berkata pelan, "Kenapa kau terburu-buru begitu, Jenny?"

" _Kenapa_? Kenapa kau kata?" Jenny berhasil menggapai perannya lagi, berusaha untuk tidak bernapas lega. "Penyusup harus dihapuskan dengan segera, Rizwan! Kita tidak punya waktu untuk teka-teki seperti ini!"

"Benar." Rizwan, masih mengemut lollipopnya, mendekati lingkaran dan menekan beberapa tombol. Beberapa saat kemudian muncul sebuah rekaman kamera dengan tulisan 'CAMERA 2' di atasnya. "Kau pasti tahu, kan, di mana kamera ini terpasang?"

Jenny mengangguk. "Depan toilet. Ada apa?"

Rizwan melepas lolipop dari mulutnya. "Rata-rata, agen-agen di safehouse ini menggunakan toilet satu atau dua kali dalam sehari. Semua orang tahu tidak akan ada kamera yang terpasang di dalam toilet. Kau tahu siapa yang paling sering memasukki toilet dalam sebulan ini?"

Jenny tidak bisa tidak menegak ludah. "Siapa?"

"Lihatlah sendiri. Untuk satu hari, saja. Biar kutunjukkan."

Jenny tidak tahu apakah Rizwan menekan tanggal secara acak atau memang sudah hapal. Dia mempercepat rekaman tersebut hingga tertera tulisan jam 08:03 pagi dan melambatkannya hingga kecepatan normal. Tampak Jenny sedang berjalan.

"Siapa yang sedang memasuki toilet?"

Jenny tidak bisa berbohong. "Saya."

Rizwan kembali mempercepat hingga jam 10:21 pagi. "Sekarang?"

"Saya."

lalu jam 12:15. "Sekarang?"

"Agen Haris."

Jam 14:08. Jenny.

Jam 16:23 dan jam 17:12 juga Jenny. Jenny menegak ludah tegang.

"Apa kau tidak menganggap itu hal aneh?"

"Rizwan," kata Jenny semanis mungkin, "Saya kan memang seharian di _safehouse_ ini. Agen-agen yang bertugas di _safehouse_ ini sehari-hari menjalankan misi. Wajar kan kalau saya paling sering memasuki toilet?"

Rizwan mengangguk. "Kau benar."

Jenny mengangkat alis, tetapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Aku pun tadinya berpikir demikian hingga aku melihat rekaman ini." Kali ini Rizwan melihat satu persatu tanggal rekaman, meyakinkan Jenny bahwa ia tadi memang asal mengambil tanggal. "Ini dia." Rizwan menekan rekaman pada tanggal tersebut. "Pada jam 12:42 siang. Kau berjalan di lorong." Tampak rekaman Jenny dengan jubah putihnya seperti biasa sedang berjalan. "Kemudian memegang gagang pintu." Satu detik kemudian Jenny-Jenny yang sedang bersama Rizwan-berjengit. Rizwan, entah mengabaikan atau tidak mendengar, melanjutkan dengan tenang, "Kemudian kau berhenti dan menolehkan kepalamu sedikit. Tampak seperti ... sedang mendengar sesuatu dari telingamu?"

Tanpa melihat kaca sekalipun, Jenny sangat yakin wajahnya yang sudah putih semakin memucat. Otaknya dengan cepat memikirkan alasan sebaik mungkin.

"Kemudian aku teringat, telingamu selalu tertutupi oleh rambut tebalmu. Mungkin kau menyembunyikan ... alat komunikasi?"

Tanpa sadar Jenny bergerak mundur. "Rizwan," bisik Jenny, "Kita kan sudah kenal baik. Saya tidak terlalu ingat apa yang terjadi saat itu-" Yang merupakan kebohongan besar karena Uno tiba-tiba memanggilnya sebelum Jenny sempat menghubunginya di dalam toilet. "-Tapi memang pernah Jendral tiba-tiba menghubungi saya lewat _microphone_. Rekaman ini kan tidak merekam suara."

Rizwan kembali memasukkan lolipopnya. Tampak kesal. "Bagaimana pun, kau benar. Rekaman begini saja tidak bisa membuktikan kau adalah pengintai. Karena itu, bagaimana kalau kita membuat kesepakatan?"

"Kesepakatan apa?"

"Kalau sampai besok, yang aku artikan 24 jam dari sekarang, masih tidak ada tersangka utama, kau akan mengaku di depan Jendral."

"Tapi saya bukan musuh!" Jenny berteriak kesal. Lebih kesal kepada diri sendiri karena tidak hati-hati daripada kesal kepada Rizwan. "Kenapa kau ini begitu terburu-buru mengambil keputusan? Itu cuma rekaman saya memasuki toilet, astaga! Kau pasti tahu kan ada tipe manusia yang memiliki pencernaan yang cepat sehingga harus sering-sering ke toilet?" Bahkan Jenny tidak merasa malu untuk berkata seperti itu.

"Bukankah kau yang bilang barusan, Jenny? Penyusup harus segera dihapuskan."

Jenny kehabisan kata-kata.

"Jadi? Bagaimana dengan tawaranku tadi?"

Jenny tidak perlu khawatir, sesungguhnya. Di kamera lima dan enam, seminggu ke belakang, akan menunjukkan rekaman Bakar menyalin _blueprint_ I.R.I.S. Rekaman itu saja cukup untuk menjadikan Jenny memenangkan kesepakatan Rizwan. Tetapi Jenny tidak boleh menerima begitu saja atau Rizwan akan semakin curiga dengan ketersediaan Jenny.

"Kalaulah saya musuh, Jendral tidak akan meminta saya untuk menjalankan misi rahasia ini," bela Jenny.

"Jendral pun tidak tahu kan siapa penyelinap itu?" Rizwan tersenyum mencurigakan. "Kau tidak tampak seperti Jenny. Kau masih terduga, Jenny, belum tersangka, apalagi terdakwa. Seharusnya kau tidak takut menerima kesepakatanku, karena kalau kau memang benar bukan musuh, berarti dari sisa dua minggu yang belum kita telusuri kemungkinan akan ada penyusup yang kita cari. Lagipula, selain dirimu, aku juga memiliki dugaan lain."

Jenny mengangkat alisnya. "Siapa?"

"Akan kuberitahu setelah aku yakin." Rizwan mengulurkan tangannya pada Jenny. "Jadi, perihal kesepakatan tadi. Sepakat?"

Jenny menghembuskan napas, lalu menerima uluran tangan Rizwan.

.

.

 **fin.**

* * *

note1: Sesungguhnya, aku gatau WAU animation ngebolehin fanfic atau enggak. Kalo WAU animation bilang gak boleh, fanfic ini akan segera saya hapus in syaa Allah.

note2: Ini suspense pertama yang saya tulis (sebenernya saya pun baru tahu ini suspense setelah dikasih tau teman /dibuang), semoga ngena, ya.

note 3: Terima kasih kepada para pembaca. Boleh minta kritik saran? Makasih :)


End file.
